Love Hangover
by finestthingsinlife
Summary: It might have been love at first (that they remember) sex — or sight. They didn't know which exactly since they didn't remember how they'd first met, nor how they ended up together that faithful night — SasuSaku. AU.


**Summary:** It might have been love at first (that they remember) sex – or sight. They didn't know which exactly since they didn't remember how they'd first met nor how they ended up together that faithful night.

**Rating:** M – because I'm feeling a bit naughty.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I know. xD

**A/N:** ASDFASDFASDFGHJKL~ I don't know where this came from but... It's heeeere. :)))

As always, Sasuke has a family. So he's not as angst-y as he is in the manga. Still a bit angsty but also a bit, idk... flirty? *winkwink* If you know what I mean... Also, like always, he has this kind of brother-complex so...

Also, its like freaking 1am, and I've uploaded this as soon as I finished typing the last the story, no proof-reading whatsoever so expect, idk, some (if not a lot of) mistakes? I'm sorry TT^TT I might edit this in the morning when I wake up though. MIGHT. Just, just... IDK, ENJOY READING AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW? Please? thaaaaanks~ :*

:DDD

* * *

The early morning light streamed through the small gap between the curtains, illuminating the decent-sized hotel room two people were currently sleeping at. Their room was far too high in the building, making the noise from outside barely audible. The honking of cars and shouts of people from the streets were hardly enough to awaken them.

Unfortunately, the loud ringing of a phone a few inches away from them wasn't.

A hand crept up to its owner's face, furiously wiping away at the tiredness that felt like creeping its way back to his eyes. He warily looked to his left with heavy lidded and scrunching eyes to search for the raucous device.

Once he found it, he pressed the "accept" button without checking the caller ID, far too distraught to care who it was.

"What?" He snarled at the caller.

"Why, good morning to you too, little brother," The voice on the phone caused a frown to appear on the sleepy mans face.

"What do you want?" He hissed. He wasn't always this cranky when he talked to people on the phone. Its just that it was 4:28 in the fucking morning, he confirmed with the digital clock hanging on the wall directly in front of the bed, and his brother was taking away from him the few hours that he had left for sleep.

"Calm down," the caller said and he did upon being told. Itachi, his brother, never really called on ungodly hours unless it was important. "I know its in such late notice, but we are expected to attend an event today. At 8am. And the only reason I'm calling this early is because I know where you were last night."

"Hn,"

"Sasuke, be sure to be ready by seven-thirty. Mom and dad said they'll pick us up."

"Hn," Sasuke said again, closing his eyes in thought.

"Love you too, foolish little brother," Itachi chuckled before hanging up on him, leaving him with his thoughts about his current situation.

He stared confusedly in front of him, at the person lying naked on top of him. He knew he was just as naked. What bewildered him the most, however, was not that there was a complete stranger on top of him; it was the fact that said stranger had _pink_ hair.

_Who the hell had pink hair?_ And judging by her roots which Sasuke carefully studied, it looked like it was her natural color.

_Nevermind her hair color,_ he thought, as rational thinking caught up to him once again. How would he wake her up, and then leave, without looking like such a douchebag?

Sasuke grunted. _How drunk had he been last night?_

Blowing an uncharacteristic sigh, he placed an arm around the girl's waist before lightly shaking her shoulders with his other hand. He was going to try this in the most polite manner he knew.

The girl stirred slightly on his stomach before slowly moving her arms on both sides of his body. She moved her head steadily upwards, some pink hair falling in front of her face like a curtain, preventing him from being able to see it clearly.

From behind her hair, Sakura squinted. Brushing the stray strands aside, her emerald green eyes met obsidian ones. She froze, it was all she could do not to melt at the intensity those eyes staring at her had. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was in the same predicament.

The moment she pushed her hair out of her face, his eyes caught sight of what he thought as the most dazzling green eyes he'd ever seen.

Her whole body tensed and the subtle action was all that it took him to register their exact position. His breath almost,_ almost_, caught in his throat. The widening of her eyes meant that she too, finally noticed their dilemma.

Cautiously, she used her arms on both sides of him to lift her body up, her breasts dangling in front of his face as she did so. One slim arm reached behind him, clutching the headboard near his head, for balance.

He let his eyes trail down the curve of her breasts, his stare prolonged at the sight of her nipples, before trailing further away, down to her flat stomach, to her abdomen which has yet left its place above his. He knew _why_.

She was anxious about _it_.

He dragged his eyes back to stare at her face, noticing that she was eyeing him with a mixture of awe and worry. Their eyes met and it was like the feeling of being intoxicated again, having all rational and reasonable thoughts wash away from him and thrown out the window.

She looked ravishing! And for a while, Sasuke forgot everything that didn't involve green eyes, pink hair, flushed cheeks, plump lips, and bodies that were hovering against him. For a while, it was only him and this pink-haired girl in this world.

"Um," _God, even her voice was bewitching._ She smiled shyly at him, as if distracting him from their current problem. "Hi."

Sasuke stared at her lips and wondered how many times he could've kissed them the night before. He hoped it was a lot.

"Hello," he answered huskily, he did say he was gonna be polite, right?

Sakura bit her lip, preventing a weak moan from escaping. Looking at his breathtaking features, she felt herself pooling _down there_. It didn't help that his voice was also, so, very seductive.

For a while, all either of them could d was stare at each other, hungrily devouring every detail about the other and embedding it in to their mind.

"You," She broke the silence first, turning away from him for a second to hide her blush before looking straight back. "slept _inside _me."

Sasuke smirked and as if to prove her correct, nudged his pelvic to her connected ones. They both felt the friction.

Sakura hissed out of pure bliss and buried her face beside his neck. He was already so hard inside her, she wondered how she hadn't noticed earlier. He pushed against her once again, earning a moan from her.

"More," she purred breathlessly on his ear. Sasuke's mind almost went into a frenzy.

Instead of complying, however, Sasuke just wrapped his arms around her, switching their positions so he could study her from above. Once she was flat on her back, he pulled his upper body away just enough so he could scrutinize her body properly. Needless to say, he was pleased with what he saw.

"Spread your legs more," he breathed in that seductive voice that brought chills all thought out Sakura's body. She complied, opening up to him almost welcomingly.

Sasuke studied her pussy, liking the fact that she kept her lady parts clean and hairless. It made ravishing the sight of her all the more easier for him.

His hand trailed lightly, teasingly, on her thighs, up to her belly, towards the valley between her breasts. Slowly, he sunk back down, mouth parting on the way before his tongue slipped out, tauntingly licking her sensitive nipple and smirking as she squirmed underneath him and arched her back towards him.

He raised his head, looking at her straight in the face. A smirk crept its way up to his face as he saw how affected she was by his doings.

"Sasuke," he told her.

She couldn't really think properly in her clouded state. Her eyes, which had been heavily lidded with desire from watching his actions, raised from his lips to his eyes when he spoke. Her lips, which were parted, closed, before opening again, "What?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke repeated, his smirk still in place. "If you're gonna be screaming, I want you to be screaming my name."

_Oh,_ she smiled at him just as seductively. "Well, then, I'm Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke weaved in and out of traffic, cursing as he had to stop after the stoplight had turned red.

Beside him, Sakura was looking at her mirror, eyebrows creased in frustration as she finger-combed her obnoxious pink mane out of its tangles. She hissed when she couldn't get them to cooperate.

Sasuke chuckled, earning a hard glare from her.

"You," she jeered, "this is all your fault!"

"Mine?" Sasuke put on his innocent face, loving that she was such an easy tease.

"Yes, 'cause you just _had_ to fucking fist your hands on them all the freaking time!"

Sasuke chuckled once again, hitting the gas as the light turned green. After their little affair, he decided to be a complete gentleman and offered her a ride home, which she happily accepted. In all seriousness, he never thought he'd offer anyone he'd had a one night stand with anything else rather than...well, a one night stand; but here he was, contradicting himself, much to his astonishment.

His phone rang and his brows drew together in concentration as he focused on driving and fishing for his phone deep within his pocket at the same time.

"Here, let me help," said Sakura before inserting her small hand in his pocket and feeling for his phone. "Why the hell are your pants so tight and your pocket so deep?"

When she finally had a tight grasp on his phone, she carefully yanked her hand out, reading the caller ID to him then waiting for instructions. "It's Aniki."

Suddenly, this morning's early phone call came rushing back to Sasuke. He'd totally forgotten! He cursed his carelessness and irresponsibility before racking his brain for what to do.

"Sasuke, do you want me to answer it?" Sakura asked him, the hand holding his phone still outstretched towards him for if he wanted to take it.

_Now, there's an idea_. If he was the one who answered the call, he was sure Itachi would lash out at him immediately. _If it was Sakura on the other hand..._

"Have a go at it," he told her before turning a right at the next intersection. She lived surprisingly near him for some reason and he knew the way to her address without the need to be given any extra directions. The only thing he could think of was that she's probably a daughter of some rich daddy, to be living in the same neighborhood as him. He wondered though, how come he's never met her before.

Sakura took her hand back before pressing the "accept" button then putting the device against her ear. At the end of the line, she heard a man wheeze, "Uchiha-fucking-Sasuke, where the hell are you?! I thought I told you to be ready by seven-thirty?! It's fucking seven-fifteen, you fucking assho — "

_Uchiha?_ Sakura was only half listening to what the guy on the other line was saying. And why did that voice sound _so_ familiar?

She sucked in a deep breath and prepared to be rectified when she uttered, unsurely, "I-Itachi?"

The voice on the phone halted, and beside her, although she didn't really notice, Sasuke visibly tensed, his grip digging harder on the stirring wheel.

"Who is this?" Itachi asked, wary.

"Um, it's Sakura," She said, fixing her hair to one side, not that he could see. Her tone had gotten less bolder, and was that a hint of shyness Sasuke detected in her voice? "You probably don't remember but-"

"Sasori's little sister," Itachi chuckled on the other line. How could he forget. "Anyway, you're with Sasuke?"

"Yup," She confirmed, gaining more of her confidence back as she smiled slightly at the phone. Beside her, Sasuke was confused out of his wits.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her low enough so Itachi wouldn't hear. She only raised her free hand at him, motioning for him to wait, which grated his nerves more than it was supposed to. So what Sakura knew Itachi? He didn't care, right?

"He's taking me home, and then I assume he'll go... home as well?" She looked at Sasuke for some kind of confirmation but was given nothing.

Beside her, Sasuke heard Itachi's muffled voice but couldn't discern what it was his brother was saying. He reckoned it was something funny, or stupid, since Sakura burst out laughing. The soft sound of her laughter rung melodically in Sasuke's ear, forever imbedded to his mind no matter how much he may deny it.

"I will, i will."

A few more laughs.

"Okay, bye Itachi. Yes, yes... You, too. Bye."

After her conversation with Itachi (that left her smiling like an idiot), she turned to look at Sasuke and her smile fell into a frown. "You're an Uchiha? Why didn't you freaking tell me that you were an Uchiha?"

"Does it matter?" He asked her, "I'd still screw you over just as many times."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him playfully before folding her arms on her chest. She thought the ride was going to be awkward but found out that, surprisingly, Sasuke, who she figured didn't really like to talk much, was actually good company.

She watched him turn into a familiar corner before telling him to go left next. "By the way, Itachi said you had better haul your ass back to your house by 7:45 and said that he'd call your parents to tell them that you two'd just go together, albeit, a bit later than expected."

"Hn, how do you know my brother?" Sasuke inquired, managing to keep his tone from sounding too curious as he hit the breaks after she pointed the white gate that was the main entrance to their house.

Sakura began gathering her things, not looking at him as she explained, "He's my brother's friend. Came to our house plenty of times before."

_Oh_, he thought.

_Do you like him?_ He wanted to ask, but felt that it wasn't his problem if she did, so he stayed quiet.

"Okay," she said once she's done taking all her stuff in her poor, tiny arms. Sasuke was almost tempted to offer his help but like earlier, held himself back. "Thanks, Sasuke!"

She flashed him her million dollar smile, before awkwardly waving at him with all of her stuff in her arms. Sasuke could've sworn his heart _melted_ off of his chest.

"Bye!" She uttered as someone opened the gates for her. He didn't reply but never took his eyes off her until the gates closed and there was nothing but empty space that was left in her wake.

Only a few minutes after she left had Sasuke managed to pull himself together. Maneuvering his car to do a U-turn, he chanced a final glance at the tall white gates through his rear-view mirror and shook his head.

_Get your shit together,_ he scolded himself.

* * *

**AOI:** Sooooo... This is, like, my first lemon-y in the history of, like, ever. So very sorry if it does not turn out as good as the others out there. XDDD

Anyway, review, anyone? Lemme know what you think. Please? Aaaaaaand as always, constructive criticisms are welcome. =))))


End file.
